Just a Feeling
by Ppgt
Summary: Nos conhecemos por razão nenhuma e nos aproximamos por nenhuma razão. Ela só se escondia em meu quarto todas as noites me assistindo estudar feitiçaria porque enquanto ela dizia ter uma força puxando nossa amizade, eu sentia essa corda invisível que nos amarrava. - Vampiros, Lobisomens e Feiticeiros.
1. 1

**Lovez**: Selena/Demi.

**FEMSLASH**

_Levemente_ inspirado em The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Como poderia não cair numa coisa tão planejada para?

A estatura média, magra e forte do corpo de aparência delicada, a pele branca doentia, os cabelos lisos castanhos escuros escorridos na franja reta que cobri a testa, os olhos mutantes entre o marrom e vermelho, a boca de cor vinho de dentes brancos... o perfume tão vivo de algo tão morto.

Era inevitável.

Parecia que cada movimento era planejado para seduzir e não era a única que notou isso. Todos que colocavam o olhar sobre a figura ficavam paralisados.

Era sexy, perigoso, tentador e impossível não pensar numa fantasia – mesmo inconsciente – de ser jogada contra uma parede e beijar sua boca úmida e entreaberta. Sentir a língua coçar-lhe o céu da boca sem pressa enquanto passaria as pernas ao redor da cintura fina, deixando suas mãos te possuir da forma que quiser.

Negava a frase todas as vezes que me era dirigida, mas sabia que era verdade: eu era sensível demais. Sempre foi minha principal característica pessoal esconder meus sentimentos, não por mal, mas sentia que ninguém precisaria saber do ciúme que sentia da inteligência de meu irmão mais velho escondido por meu sorriso de 'bom dia' todas as manhãs ou do amor sobrenatural no instinto de defender meu irmão mais novo mesmo quando estava errado.

Minha família era feiticeira sendo herança de meu pai, então esse era o motivo de sermos "isolados".

Minha cidade era pequena e aconchegante onde uma minoria de feiticeiros e lobisomens vivem escondidos por uma maioria de humanos que sempre corriam atrás de respostas para as coisas sobrenaturais do território.

Os assassinatos começaram a exatos 10 meses atrás, como diz meu diário de relatos, mas só temos contato com os novos moradores da cidade a 7. Vampiros.

Feiticeiros e lobisomens nunca se deram bem, mas isso não nos impedia de nos cumprimentarmos na rua; só nunca fomos melhores amigos. Mas vampiros sempre foram ameaças pois seu alimentos drenavam dentro de todos.

Depois das tentativas falhas de chutar os sanguessugas, descobrimos que não estavam aqui em vão. Foi quando a conheci.

Demi era um "recém-nascido" de 12 anos de vampiro. Uma criança para autocontrole e sentidos. E eu cai.

- Já chegou no meu capitulo? – perguntou em seu aspecto sério de sempre.

- Ainda lendo sobre os "quentes". – respondi baixo. – São vários tópicos.

- Não deveria estar me falando isso. – pediu.

Observei a figura de perfil deitada ao meu lado na cama de casal. Os olhos escuros focados em algum lugar no teto, os ombros subindo e descendo como se estivesse respirando e a pele pálida.

Queria saber mais sobre sua espécie. Tinha tantos porquês que ela se negava a responder por essa regra.

O aprendiz de feiticeiro tem de cumprir rigorosamente o 'livro de ensinamentos' ou, mais conhecida como apostila. Somente bruxos tinham acesso permitido a esse tipo de leitura, o que diferenciava a magia branca da negra. Os volumes já lidos marcavam o conhecimento do aprendiz perante não só feitiços e situações mas também sobre espécies.

Os feiticeiros eram os únicos que estudavam para um bem maior. O bem do governo. Da administração das espécies.

O aluno-bruxo era proibido pular ou ignorar paginas ou capítulos do livro. Não podem foliá-lo, não podem 'espiar' o próximo capitulo, não podem saber o próximo assunto. Ele era para ser lido e interpretado em sua seqüência para sempre estarmos preparados para o próximo tópico.

- Confio em você. – falei.

- Nunca confie em um vampiro. – citou o lema dos lobisomens.

- Eu não ligo.

Seus olhos abaixaram por alguns segundos, girando a cabeça para encarar a minha.

- Ainda é estranho conversar com alguém que não tem medo. – encarei os olhos escuros.

- Diz isso com freqüência. – sorri, mas a imortal continuava séria. – Você deveria sorrir mais, talvez te faça mais normal.

Seus olhos eram profundos e hipnotizantes como o de qualquer vampiro.

Eles podiam te fazer ver o que queira dentro deles, como um espelho que retrata o que estiver na frente. Raiva, luxuria, desejo, irrelevância... mas nesse dia senti algo a mais.

Parecia que estávamos próximas demais e nosso sentimento cresceu até meu estomago revirar com algo que não conhecia naquela iris. O transe me possuiu e por um momento pensei que estava fazendo de propósito, mas minha consciência não durou muito. O tempo pareceu não passar e fique presa em algum lugar com aqueles dois pontos que irradiavam sua luz escura.

Percebi a vontade de tocar-lhe, mas não tinha o poder em meu corpo morto.

Os vampiros atraiam a vitima pela curiosidade de desvendar aquilo refletido sem saber estar perseguido seu próprio conflito interno e sentimentos escondidos nos olhos silenciosos e, então, a morte.

Senti o colchão com aspereza quando me vi em meu quarto novamente, ela ainda ao meu lado mas a cabeça voltando a encarar o teto.

- Desculpe por agir como espelho novamente. – pediu tímida. – Ainda não tenho controle de tudo.

Tentei encontrar minha voz, mas ela tinha se perdido em algum dos momentos que me descobri apaixonada.

Um feiticeiro e um vampiro. Impossível.

Meus pais nem sabiam que conhecia um, nos conhecemos por razão nenhuma e nos aproximamos por nenhuma razão. Ela só se escondia em meu quarto todas as noites me assistindo estudar feitiçaria porque enquanto ela _dizia_ ter uma força puxando nossa amizade, eu _sentia_ essa corda invisível que nos amarrava.

- Selena? Desculpe. – repetiu, apoiando os cotovelos na cama me olhando com menos intensidade.

- Hm, me perdi um pouco. – tossi. – Tudo bem, você já faz um bom trabalho tomando as rédeas em todos esses nossos olhares parados. Tudo bem escapar uma vez ou outra.

Ficamos em silencio novamente. Demi ameaçou deitar-se novamente, mas jogou as pernas para fora da cama.

- Porque sempre vê o lado bom? – perguntou.

- Porque... – _eu gosto de você._ – consigo ver seu esforço.

Coloquei-me de pé também, hesitante.

Evitamos cruzar olhares por alguns segundos, até finalmente acabar com um sorriso por mais um desses momentos quietos.

- Tenho que ir. – puxou os cantos dos lábios, se aproximando. – Vou te abraçar.

- Não precisa avisar. – ri, passando os braços pelo pescoço tencionado.

Ela estava gelada. Ela era gelada.

Suas mãos ficaram presas em minha cintura pelo pouco tempo até nos separarmos.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ainda "sorrindo".

- Vem amanhã, certo? – confirmei.

- Sim.

Pensei que sua hesitação em deixar o quarto seria resultado de um beijo de despedida na testa, mas ela só andou até a janela e pulou.

* * *

Review.


	2. 2

Olá, obrigada pelas reviews.

Realmente fiquei surpresa por gostarem da história.

Me perguntaram se tinha twitter, mas infelizmente não tenho. Minha rotina acaba sendo muito corrida para possuir um, mas se criar uma conta mais para frente avisarei aqui sem problemas :)

Avisarei também que não tenho data certa para atualizar o post, mas consegui arranjar um tempo por agora.

Obrigada e divirtam-se.

* * *

2.

Esfreguei as mãos cobertas pela luva que cobria até a metade dos dedos perto da fogueira que iluminava a escuridão.

- Odeio acampar. – falei tremula.

- Qual é. – estranhou o garoto ao meu lado. – Você ama acampar, Selena. Gostumavamos ir todo final de semana com meu pai, lembra?

- Sim. – sorri. – Mas estávamos no verão!

Gregg riu alto para o silencio da floresta.

Estávamos dentro da reserva florestal que cercava a cidade. Quando crianças sempre a invadíamos para acampar e hoje não foi diferente.

A única diferença era que estávamos 5 anos mais velhos de nossa ultima vez e sabíamos de nossas responsabilidades.

Éramos amigos desde sempre e estava feliz por voltarmos a fazer atividades juntos depois dos 2 anos que o menino saiu da cidade para descobrir seu lado lobisomem, mas estaria mais se esse tempo não tivesse mudado tanto nossa relação.

Trocavamos e-mails todas as noites quando estava fora, conversávamos por vídeo e tudo mudou. Seu olhar mudou. Seu sorriu cresceu demais.

Ele me beijou quando voltou e, por mais que tentasse, só conseguia ver aquela criança que conheci no pré-primário. Mas o beijei de volta.

Senti um aperto em minha cintura.

- Quer ajuda para se esquentar? – perguntou tímido, sentado-se mais próximo e firmando mais o braço a minha volta.

Apoiei em seu peito como gesto positivo.

Seu coração estava batendo forte e o garoto pareceu desconfortável quando percebeu que prestava atenção na rapidez do órgão. O meu começou a acelerar também. O pânico tomando conta de meus dedos congelados.

Só tinha aceitado um pedido amigável, porque ele estava reagindo assim?

Em minha cabeça não fazia sentido acabarmos juntos no final.

Sentia falta do meu cobertor de inverno em meu quarto escuro, carros passando na rua da frente, escutando o silencio enquanto era observada por Demi.

Demi.

Se fosse possível arrancar minha varinha agora e fazê-la trocar de lugar com Gregg não me importaria. Provavelmente morreria de frio tentando me esquentar em sua pele gélida, mas realmente não me importaria.

O que me faz cair por Demi em 10 meses era o que me impedia de cair para Gregg nesse exato momento.

X

Passei a chapa quente por meu cabelo curto chanel.

Algum lugar de minha mente sabia que ela poderia perceber mas o resto ignorava. Meus lábios brilhavam com a manteiga de cacau para o frio e já vestia meu pijama de calças compridas.

- Ei. – ouvi, me virando para a janela já fechada.

Joguei a chapinha na cômoda.

- Oi. – sorri tentando adivinhar o quanto tinha me perdido no horário.

- Alguma ocasião especial? – perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans apertada.

- Hm, não. – menti. – Só arrumando...

_Não é porque você disse gostar do meu cabelo liso._

- Esta bonita. – encolheu os ombros na jaqueta de couro. – Como sempre.

Senti o rosto esquentar e virei para guardar a chapa na bolsa térmica.

- O que vamos conversar hoje? – perguntei me sentando na cama, cobrindo o formado indiano de minhas pernas com o edredom.

- Conversar? – estranhou, ajeitando a jaqueta preta nas costas da cadeira do computador. – Nosso trato era você terminar o capitulo sobre vampiros primeiro.

- Mas não precisamos falar sobre isso. – falei enquanto ela tirava o coturno e deitava com as pernas esticadas sobre a coberta.

Olhei pela primeira vez nos olhos negros de pontos vermelhos me fazendo perceber o quanto tinha sentido falta.

- Sabia que... – a voz falhou em um pequeno sorriso que me fez imitá-la. – tenho duas irmãs?

Franzi o cenho surpresa.

- Quê? – perguntei perdida.

Ela riu fraco.

- Dallas, a mais velha e Madison, a mais nova. – explicou. – E eu a intermediaria.

- Somos a criança do meio. – perdi meu sorriso quando minha curiosidade atacou. – Porque você virou vampiro?

Senti a hesitação no ar pelo momento de silencio.

- Não precisa responder se não... – acrescentei sem reação para os olhos que se distanciaram dos meus.

- Eu sei. – falou calma, se sentando ao apoiar as costas contra a madeira da cabeceira. – Mas acho que quero falar sobre.

Apertei mais a coberta em meus dedos, com medo que Demi ouvisse o quão rápido meu coração batia.

- Me apaixonei por uma vampira.

- Uma?

- Sim, uma mulher. – os olhos que focavam o nada vieram para os meus novamente. – Linda. A pele branca vampiresca, o rosto redondo, jovem, cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos, forte como aço... sexy e intimidadora.

A boca vermelha se mexia com leveza perante o hálito fresco que saia dos pulmões mortos e talvez teria – finalmente – a beijado, se não estivesse ocupada demais relacionando as características citadas a mim mesmo.

- Ela...

- Vocês são muito parecidas. – a mão pálida levantou alguns centímetros em minha direção, como se planejasse um toque, e desistiu no meio. – Sinceramente... só o comprimento do cabelo as diferenciam à meus olhos.

Toquei as pontas curtas de meus fios por instinto, já não me importando em mostrar meu choque.

- É isso a "força" que nos puxa? Nossa aparência? – engasguei.

Observei sua mão fechar em punho quando ameaçou me tocar novamente.

Virei-me de frente para ela no mesmo lugar, pegando sua mão leve e rocei as pontas dos dedos frios em minha bochecha.

- Porque o medo de me tocar? – perguntei mais agitada. – Não ligo para sua temperatura, sabe disso. Só quero saber o porquê de gostar tanto do seu toque.

Tentei parar as lagrimas quando senti o estopim do choro, mas percebi que o que sentia por ela era maior que imaginei.

- Ei. – a voz ficou baixa demais, hesitante que alguém na casa possa ouvir. – Não chore, por favor.

Ergueu meu rosto com a mão que não deixou minha face, limpando as poucas lagrimas sem soluços que escaparam.

Não queria admitir o que sentia.

Preferia fazê-la pensar que estava chorando por chorar do que deixar-lhe ciente de meu ódio do motivo para nos aproximarmos. Eu e alguém que já teve o coração paralisado temos a mesma aparência. Talvez ela me observasse dormindo com um sorriso verdadeiro pensando em outra pessoa.

- Acho melhor você ir embora. – minha voz falhou em um choro preso, que engoli mais forte, me levantando com a necessidade de sair de seu contato.

- Selena... – tentou colocando-se em pé também.

- Já entendi, pode ir. – me virei na direção do banheiro, mas a porta foi fechada pela garota em um piscar de olhos.

- Admito que me aproximei por esse motivo da aparência, mas não é por isso que continuo aqui.

- É por quê então?

- Eu... eu não sei. – deu de ombros. – É essa força. Essa necessidade de proteção sobre você. Te segui quando acampou com o lobisomem porque fiquei inquieta. Queria te ver naquela noite como todas as outras.

- Você estava lá?

- Pedi para esse demônio que me apaixonei me transformar porque queria a proteger nesse mesmo instinto que tenho por você. – ignorou minha pergunta. – E quando percebi o quanto vocês são diferentes o rosto dela ficou tão esquecido.

- Você me viu abraçada com Gregg?

- Você ouviu o que disse ou ficou presa em algum momento?

- Estou presa nesse. – ofeguei sem reação. – Não me solte.

* * *

Espero não ser demais pedir por reviews. A sensação foi ótima em lê-las.


	3. 3

Não fiquem preocupados se não entenderem muita coisa. Tudo vai ser explicado no decorrer da história.

* * *

3.

_Mikayla se aconchegou na curva do pescoço do recém nascido em um suspiro feliz, fechando os olhos._

_O recém nascido começou a massagear dos cabelos compridos de sua criadora, mas não conseguia descansar._

_Tudo lhe afetava._

_Ainda estava concentrada na cena de seu funeral com o caixão fechado, horas atrás e ainda ouvia o sino tocar no ritmo melancólico. O choro doloroso de sua mãe, apoiada na irmã mais velha estava vivo demais em sua mente morta. Mas Mikayla não a deixou assistir o resto, a puxando para o meio da floresta com aquele sorriso brilhante e lindo que ainda hipnotizava a recém-imortal._

_Os jornais da cidade diziam que a jovem Demi Lovato, de dezessete anos, tinha morrido. Mas qualquer um que a visse agora a julgaria mais viva que nunca. _

_O dia da transformação de Demi tinha chegado e o incêndio planejado marcou o começo da nova vida das duas. "Se sobrevivermos ao fim do mundo de 1999-2000 viveremos juntas para sempre" prometeu Mikayla._

_Após saírem no enterro, Mikayla não podia estar mais feliz. _

_Um vampiro não pode amar como um humano, mas o amor nunca foi um sentimento e sim um sentido._

_Todos os sentidos de um vampiro são amplificados. Tato, olfato, audição, paladar e o amor é aquele 'sexto sentido'. _

_Se vampiros fossem totalmente frios não tinham a necessidade de comer, matar e não seria possível matar um. Eles não estão completamente mortos, só tinham perdido o direito de compaixão que Deus nos dá. _

_Não tinham piedade de uma vitima, mas podem proteger quem lhes interessa. E era isso que Mikayla sentia. _

_O "estar apaixonado" de um vampiro é proteger e necessitar de toque, mas o "estar apaixonado" de Mikayla era tão humano quanto o sentimento recíproco de Demi. Um "amor" humano triplicado. Uma "raiva" humana triplicada. Uma "necessidade" humana triplicada. _

_Elas fizeram amor naquela noite, enquanto Demi tentava desligar – ou controlar – os sentidos vampirescos. _

_Foi um sexo com mordidas, gritos de dor e muita troca de sangue mas foi o melhor entre as duas._

_Mas agora só estavam descansando no chão de terra molhada daquela mesma floresta e os sentidos vampirescos de seu nascimento á dois dias ainda incomodava a Lovato._

_Ela tinha olhado nos olhos daquele homem e mesmo assim girou seu pescoço. Sem compaixão, medo ou dor._

_Havia destruído o coração de uma esposa e talvez filhos pensando na fome que corroia o estomago._

_Sentiu os lábios de mesma temperatura subir beijos até o maxilar tentando continuar a concentração para ignorar todos os barulhos a sua volta._

_- Preciso de você. – sussurrou a voz rouca para a Lovato._

_- Pegue. – respondeu._

_Não conseguia dizer não para a figura. Não sabia por quê._

_Os dentes experientes cravaram no pescoço de Demi, sugando o liquido vermelho._

_A troca de sangue entre dois vampiros era algo muito significativo. Era confiança, desejo e "algo mais". União._

_Não matava a fome, mas satisfazia a mente. _

_Tomar o sangue gelado de Demi arrepiava Mikayla e sentir a Lovato arrancar o seu era igualmente prazeroso. _

_A mais velha jogou uma perna de cada lado do corpo deitado, focando mais no gosto do liquido de fluía. Sentia os dedos recém-imortais lhe acariciar a cintura. Sabia que seria sua vez depois._

X

- Mikayla foi... uma fase boa enquanto durou. – admitiu Demi, ainda andando a meu lado.

- Ela ainda esta viva? – perguntei, mergulhando minhas mãos no casaco.

- Sim. – respondeu. – Bem, acho que sim. Não me importa.

Fiquei em silencio.

- Lembro da primeira que a vi. – pensou em voz alta. – Linda demais e... de olhos espelhados. Ela me fez ver um amor que não existia.

- Como não existia? – continuei a perguntar.

Demi suspirou alto com dificuldade.

- Não quero que interprete mal. – tentou explicar. – Que pense não querer falar sobre Mikayla contigo. Eu quero. Mas não posso enquanto você não ler meu capitulo em sua apostila de bruxaria. Tem muita coisa envolvida que não posso falar, mas você precisa saber.

- Me promete que quando eu acabar esse maldito capitulo dos 'frios' irá me responder tudo?

- Tudo. – sorriu mínima. – Vem, vou te levar para casa.

X

_- Você é um monstro. – gritava Demi para a figura que chorava desesperadamente a sua frente. – Não acredito que implorei para me transformar... nisso._

_- Demi, por favor, não me deixe. – Mikayla tentou mais uma vez com a voz quebrada._

_A mais velha tinha cansado de criar aquele sentimento tão complicado na cabeça da mais nova, mas tudo o que mais temia estava acontecendo agora: Demi estava se soltando da corda que a vampira-criadora tinha amarrado com tanto cuidado para prender e não machucar._

_- Você esta usando essa ligação de sangue para me controlar o tempo todo, não posso te ouvir mais. – a ira dominava os olhos tão protetores da recém-nascida. – Por isso que precisava da minha veia fria depois de minha transformação, porque enquanto ainda era humana era fácil me espelhar nesses seus malditos olhos maravilhosos. _

_A mais velha agarrou o braço pálido da outra com toda a força que os anos lhe dera, os lhos implorando desculpas e uma nova chance mas Demi não daria._

_- Só fiz tudo isso porque te amo. – prendeu o rosto adolescente entre as mãos. – Te amei desde a primeira vez que a vi com aquele violão, desde o primeiro toque de sua pele quente com a minha fria e desde que não fugiu quando disse que me alimentava de sangue._

_- Você era feliz sabendo que só a amava porque estava hipnotizada? – sussurrou a outra, deixando que o contato de mesma temperatura a possuísse. Não podia olhar naqueles olhos, mas era impossível resistir após sete anos de escravidão._

_- Não me culpe por ser egoísta. – focou com intensidade o castanho escuro da iris e seu ponto de luz. – Mas preciso de você. Você não vai me deixar agora. Você não vai me deixar nunca._

_Os braços da Lovato abraçaram a cintura da amada após alguns segundos para o processamento completo da ligação de sangue. _

_- Não vou. – confirmou. – Eu te amo._

_- Nunca pare. – os olhos chorosos e amedrontados ainda hipnotizavam a recém-nascida._

_- Não vou. – repetiu._

_Era tudo que Mikayla precisava ouvir para desabar a chorar no pescoço da imortal. Não queria estar fazendo isso para a pessoa que mais se importava nessa Terra, mas se fosse o único jeito de te-la por perto então seria eternamente assim._

* * *

_Reviews, por favor :)_


	4. 4

4.

Demetria encheu o copo raso da bebida forte em álcool. Ouviu os passos descendo as escadas de longe, mas continuou quieta.

Era somente Guido checando o porquê do tilintar de vidros. Talvez nem tinha ido dormir ainda já que tinha voltado mais cedo. Selena estava cansada, tinha dormido quase instantaneamente ao toque no travesseiro e coberta grossa.

A imortal jogou o whisky caro na garganta de uma vez, colocando mais no copo.

- Pra que beber tanto assim? – ouviu a voz do homem se aproximando. – Vai acabar com seu rim.

- Engraçadinho. – a garota terminou de beber, deixando a louça em qualquer lugar. – Já deveria estar dormindo.

A vampira de virou, encontrando o amigo perto demais.

- Na verdade não. – o homem de meia idade e barba serrada sorriu acolhedor. – Você que chegou mais cedo.

- É, achei melhor voltar antes... – Demi parou a frase ao perceber que o sorriso feliz do italiano não tinha mudado um único músculo, um de seus braços estava escondido nas costas. – O que esta escondendo?

Não deu tempo de mais nada acontecer e o homem já tinha pulado na direção da garota com uma estaca de madeira na mão escondida. Se Demi não tivesse os sentidos sobrenaturais provavelmente tinha sido derrubada pelo italiano sorridente.

- Hey o que aconteceu? Guido, larga isso. – a vampira falou um pouco alto demais, em duvida se o ajudava ou não a levantar.

O homem não falou nenhuma palavra, só atacou novamente.

Demi desviou do golpe rápido pegando o braço perigoso e rodando até as costas.

- Não quero te machucar, porque esta fazendo isso? – gritou confusa.

Ele era tão amável e bom demais para a espécie, porque estava agindo assim com esse sorriso estranho?

O humano soltou um gemido de dor ao alcançar a garrafa de whisky na pequena mesa de bebidas e quebrá-la no ombro da jovem, que o soltou com a picada do vidro cravando na pele.

Foi questão de segundos até o homem tentar enterrar a arma no coração frio e Demi não tinha como se defender. Simplesmente não podia machucar a pessoa que a acolheu sem perguntas.

- Por favor, Guido, fale comigo! – ela tentou parar um movimento mas ele era bom demais para seus sentidos confusos, simplesmente o empurrou para trás.

Ele cairia no chão e voltaria, essa era a lógica. Mas o corpo adulto bateu contra uma parede invisível no meio do caminho.

O olhar foi de misericórdia, até um par de mãos desconhecidas alcançarem o italiano alto e quebrar o pescoço.

Demi teria chorado de dor se não fosse pelo riso familiar que ecoou pela casa.

Ergueu os olhos do cadáver no chão para a figura divertida que a observava como uma criança assiste o circo passar.

- Voc- voc-... – os olhos de Demetria se arregalaram com um choque maior. – Como...? Você continua...

- Com dezoito anos? – o garoto riu com toda a graça do mundo. – Bem, você também ainda tem seus dezesseis.

- Você é um... digo, um...

- Pare de gaguejar, Demetria. – cortou. – Esta com medo de falar a palavra? Sua espécie?

- Quem te transformou? – a garota só continuou o olhando como se fosse um fantasma.

Andrew estava lá. Bem ali, na sua frente.

Cabelos aparados, olhos azuis e calças de marca.

- Longa história. – Drew pisou largo, evitando o corpo no chão. – Pena que esse imbecil acabou com o whisky, era muito bom.

- Você o hipnotizou? – a garota questionou em indignação.

- Sim. – jogou-se no sofá, deixando o sorriso diabólico escorregar. – Mas resumindo as coisas: vim pegar _minha_ Mikayla de volta.

- Mikayla? Quê? – Demi se confundiu. – Ela não esta nessa cidade.

- Corta essa, Torres. – revirou os olhos. – Pensa que cheguei aqui hoje? Você tem ido a visitar todas as noites.

- Não... ah, Selena. – esclareceu. – Aquela não é Mikayla.

O menino gargalhou alto.

- Claro. – ironizou.

- Estou falando sério, Drew. – a vampira se aproximou do vampiro. – Ela não é Mikayla. Pode parecer brincadeira mas...

- Eu sei o que você quer. – riu alto, logo ficando sério e não tirando os olhos na figura feminina a sua frente. – Você não quer dividi-la comigo, não é? Pois bem, nem eu com você.

- Andrew. – chamou a atenção controlando a raiva. – Fique com Mikayla, não me importo. Não a amo mais. Não a quero. Só deixe Selena em paz. Ela é uma feiticeira, não tem nada com nossa história. Mikayla teve um filho antes de se tornar vampira, a própria me disse isso na época que compartilhávamos segredos, a descendência deve ter encontrado um feiticeiro para se apaixonar e os genes correram até Selena. Não tem outra explicação. Então, se esta atrás de Mikayla não vai encontrá-la aqui.

- A história é boa, mas esta me concedendo Mikayla sem lutar, Demetria? – puxou os ombros não acreditando em uma única palavra da boca imortal a partir do 'não a amo mais'. – Você quase me matou por ela. Você matou pessoas inocentes por ela. Você matou...

- Cale a boca. – exigiu alto. – Não preciso de uma voz alta citando todas as besteiras que fiz; já tenho minha própria consciência. Mas não me importo, Drew. Encontre Mikayla e suma, será um favor.

O garoto ficou sem reação para as palavras frias e com atitude que ouvira.

- Impossível... – sussurrou. A primeira palavra não carregada de ironia. – O que... o que aconteceu?

Demetria se jogou ao lado do antigo amigo suspirando.

- A realidade aconteceu, amigo. – falou a menina. – Você percebe que não ama alguém quando as coisas são muito fáceis.

- Essa garota, Selena, realmente não é Mikayla? – perguntou hesitante, focando os olhos bonitos da vampira.

- Sim. – respirou fundo, puxando o canto dos lábios para o foco de compreensão do antigo amigo. – Também foi estranho para mim, mas me acostumei. Elas são tão diferentes que... é... é.

Os dois se encararam por um momento até começarem a rir. As gargalhadas altas encheram a casa esquecendo-se do cadáver no chão, dos vizinhos e das brigas sangrentas.

- Sua idiota. Você soou apaixonada. – Andrew se recompôs, esperando os risos fracos da amiga cessar para o silencio da casa. – Espera... você não esta...

Demi encolheu os ombros, pensativa.

- Talvez. – respondeu. – Você percebe não estar apaixonado por alguém quando as coisas são fáceis demais e isso não é nada fácil, certo?

- Uma feiticeira? – o garoto parou um segundo, logo jogando uma mão na testa. – Não sei como você se mete em tanta bobagem, Demi, juro. Primeiro cair para uma vampira, depois para uma feiticeira uma vida mais nova, qual o próximo passo Gênio? Brincar de _frisbee_ com lobisomens?

A imortal riu fraco.

- Há lobisomens no meio, mas odeio cheiro de cachorro molhado. – zombou. – E tome cuidado nas luas cheias. Assisti uma transformação e é um clã grande.

X

Ajeitei-me de bruços na cama. Meus olhos bem presos no livro.

Suspirei cansada quando terminei o ultimo ponto final da pagina, virando para a outra.

Meus olhos se arregalaram atrás dos óculos para leitura quando vi o titulo: _Frios._

_Frios_

_Tópico 1. Vampiros._

_1.1 Parte Um:_

_Criatura perigosa. _

_Assassina. _

_Alimentação: sangue._

_Há pouquíssimos vampiros dentro de nosso governo. _

_O dia não é nocivo para a espécie mas causa desconforto na visão própria para noite, então vivem escondidos e dificilmente são encontrados ao sol. Possuem a alma alterada, coisa que, em tese, podemos identificar como magia negra pois seu começo foi iniciado com mágica._

_Uma feiticeira dedicada a família perfeita criou uma força maior – feitiço ou poção, não se sabe ao certo – que os tornou imortais, mas a magia branca os amaldiçoou com a morte. Os tornando mortos-vivos._

_Sua reprodução também foi amaldiçoada pela magia branca com a dor e morte por assassinato. Para se criar outro individuo é preciso a troca de sangue entre o vampiro e o mortal, então, o processo só será concluído quando o mortal for morto antes de um tempo não preciso de horas. Ou se o assassinado não atuar no devido tempo, o sangue sairá facilmente no organismo mortal._

_A troca de sangue para reprodução é uma coisa simples entre os vampiros que não carrega responsabilidade nenhuma, alguns ainda usam a transformação como vingança a alguém que despreza. Mas a troca de sangue entre vampiros é algo muito significativo. Significa lealdade e controle. Um vampiro velho pode facilmente comandar um novo pelo sangue. _

_O sangue que perseguem é o mesmo que os prendem. Essas criaturas não têm palavra, juramento ou qualquer coisa que possamos confiar, mas se conseguir arrancar-lhes poucas gotas de sangue eles o serviram pelo mesmo egoísmo que o matariam. _

_Dificilmente podem ser machucados quando bebem sangue humano – principalmente direto da veia – pois se regeneram rápido, embora a mordida de lobisomem cause o retardamento das células-sobrenaturais não é o bastante para a morte definitiva. A única coisa que pode matar essa criatura é perfurar o coração com madeira._

_1.2 Parte dois_


End file.
